Naruto Saves the Uchiha
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Naruto inadvertently gives Sarutobi an idea that saves the Uchiha. ch2: Fugaku learns of who saved his clan and while it was strange circumstances, he knew he had to repay their debt. Naruto adopted by Uchiha's fic, not by Fugaku but Fugaku's OC!bro, Edited!
1. Naruto Saves the Uchiha

**Naruto Saves the Uchiha**

**Summary: Naruto inadvertently gives Sarutobi an idea that saves the Uchiha. ch2: Fugaku learns of who saved his clan and while it was strange circumstances, he knew he had to repay their debt. Naruto adopted by Uchiha's fic, not by Fugaku but Fugaku's OC!bro, Edited!**

**Yo! So I edited this chapter a bit to better fit chapter 2. Edited to better fit that and my new style of writing. *bows* please enjoy~**

**~?~?~?~**

Naruto, age seven, grinned as he sipped into the Hokage's office, ignoring the scowling secretary. Without knocking, Naruto let himself into the older man's office. It was empty save for the Hokage and his mountains of paperwork.

"Hey Jiji!" Naruto beamed with a happy hop in his step.

Sarutobi gave a small smile but his eyes read sadness. "Hello Naruto-kun," he replied, his voice giving away his troubled emotions.

Naruto frowned. walking towards the man; he was put into Sarutobi's lap. "What's up Jiji?" he asked curiously.

Sarutobi smiled sadly. The Uchiha coup was getting to be too serious; Itachi was sure they'd soon strike against him. The council knew not of these knews save for the elders: Danzo, Homura, and Koharu, who had decided that in one week's time, Itachi would kill his clan and prevent civil war. Itachi's only wish for this mission, was for the safety of his younger brother; Sarutobi reluctantly complied, not out of letting an Uchiha live but out of having Itachi give away everything for the village. Sarutobi has been grieving for the day to come while thinking of something, anything, that could stop this massacre.

"I just have a hard decision to make, Naruto-kun," Sarutobi said gently, unconsciously holding the boy tighter as he thought of the gory details.

Naruto was an innocent light in Sarutobi's darkened conscious. He didn't want this light to be snuffed out like he knew another boy's would be. Times like these made Sarutobi hate his job; the villagers' lives resting on his shoulders like this. Sadly, Sasuke's sanity was lacking compared to the lives of all others.

Naruto tilted his head at the man. "Can I help? Maybe I know the answer," he said.

Sarutobi chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't think so Naruto-kun," he said, "It's not that easy."

"Well what is it?" Naruto asked, comically trying to look stern.

Sarutobi sat back, looking at the picture of the previous Hokages in thought. "Well," he began, simplifying it, "I have to make a big decision that seems to have no good side to it. I must ask someone innocent to do a horrible thing, but if he doesn't do it, the whole village will be in danger. Both ways hurt many, innocent people."

Naruto frowned, looking at the pictures as well; his eyes met the Fourth Hokage's. Naruto stared the the blue eyes so similar to his own; lost his thought as well.

"Why will people be hurt?" he asked breathlessly.

Sarutobi grimaced at the boy's expression, but answered. "They, a group, feel as though they have not been treated very well by others; like everyone is blaming them for something they did not do," he explained.

Naruto tensed slightly. "_Demon!" "Freak!" "You killed my son! Why don't you just die?!"_

Naruto looked out the window at the Hokage Mountain. That's right, he wanted to be Hokage; that way, now would hurt him anymore. So everyone would acknowledge him and be his friends.

Naruto jumped up so he was on the Hokage's table, leveled with the old man's eyes. "Why don't you make them Hokage?!" he demanded excitedly.

Sarutobi's eyebrow rose. "What do you mean?" he asked, momentarily stunned by the boy's enthusiasm.

Naruto grinned. "If they want everyone to acknowledge them as something else then they should become Hokage!" he said, like it solved everything.

Sarutobi tilted his head with a light chuckle. "I thought you wanted to be Hokage?" he asked, not really thinking about it.

Naruto pouted. "I do!" he argued, "But you're old and I'm still young. There has to be something in the middle until I get older."

Sarutobi paused in thought. An Uchiha Hokage? That's never happened; an Uchiha was considered too greedy and selfish, too power-hungry. What Naruto suggested was impossible sadly, but it was a good idea.

_"Hokage-sama."_

Sarutobi pressed the button on the intercom. "Yes?" he replied politely.

_"ANBU, Captain Weasel is returning from his mission."_

Sarutobi nodded. "Thank-," he froze.

Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. Itachi was a powerful force, a prodigy, and a pacifist. He could prevent wars from happening, creating allies. If Itachi became Hokage, not only would he lead the village, but in the future, possibly the Uchiha clan. This could satisfy the clan, and save hundreds, even if the villagers didn't like it, this would be their salvation.

"Jiji?"

Sarutobi looked at Naruto before hugging the boy tight. Naruto yelped. "Oi!" he squeaked in surprise.

Sarutobi ignored his struggling. "Thank you Naruto-kun," he said softly.

Naruto stopped struggling before hugging the man back. "I don't know what for but you're welcome Jiji," he replied happily.

**~?~?~?~**

The Konoha council, all of it, plus Itachi Uchiha, age 13, and the Elders; everyone was talking among themselves, wondering what the Hokage had called them for and why there was a non-council member. Sarutobi was silent, sitting in front, watching Itachi, who was silent as well, as expected of a child and clan heir. Danzo, who was seated near Sarutobi, was watching the Hokage suspiciously.

Sarutobi cleared his throat and instantly there was silence. "Ever since the death of our beloved Fourth, may he rest in peace, the council has been asking me to name a second heir," he began.

Just as quickly as they were silenced, there was sound again; everyone, even the cool, emotionless Fugaku and Hiashi, were curious as to who the Hokage chose. Sarutobi waited patiently.

"I have thought long and hard about this decision and have finally chosen a shinobi whom I trust inexplicably. They are strong and convey the 'Will of Fire', just by fighting for us. I know they will protect the village against any and all enemies with their bare hand and will use that hand to create peace. Now keep in mind, they are young, and have much to learn, but I know they will be one of Konoha's greatest leaders," Sarutobi said, almost in a speech.

Everyone, save the obvious, leaned forward, holding their breath in anticipation.

Sarutobi smiled and gestured. "I would like to introduce you to the future Godaime Hokage: Itachi Uchiha," he said.

Everyone froze or began to speak among each other or out; the Elders and Civilian council shouting that it was a horrible idea. Some agreed, some said it was a good idea, and some were uncaring. Fugaku was frozen, but then he grinned, not a greedy grin, but more proud, almost happy. Itachi was stiff with shock, his eyes wide.

_"Hokage? Me?"_ Itachi mentally whispered.

_"My son, the Hokage of the village," _Fugaku thought, unable to drop his smile, hiding it in vain behind his hand._ "This could change everything. The Hokage finally sees us as something other than a weapon. We are rising again. Itachi… I never could of imagined. I'm so proud. Thank you my son!"_

Sarutobi interrupted everyone. "My decision is final," he said sternly, "Itachi Uchiha will be the next Hokage and I will began to train him for the position. This meeting is over; everyone but Fugaku-kun and Itachi-kun, please leave."

"Hiruzen!" Danzo exclaimed while standing, forgetting his palce. "What are you thinking?! For all we know they could be using their accursed sharingan to hypnotize you!"

That broke the Uchiha from their daze; Itachi remained silent but Fugaku looked like he was about to argue and defend his son's honor when Sarutobi did it for him. Sarutobi gave Danzo an earth-shattering glare while pulsing his KI; everyone froze, looking at the more powerful man.

"I would trust any of the Uchiha with my life; specifically Itachi-kun," he said angrilly. "I did not make this decision while sitting down. I put more thought into it than I did for Minato-kun. Now Danzo, will I have to arrest you for questioning my decision?"

To prove his point, five ANBU appeared and Itachi stood, glaring with onyx eyes. Danzo gritted his teeth angrily.

"Now everyone but whom I mentioned; out," Sarutobi ordered.

Slowly, but surely, everyone trickled out and the ANBU returned to hiding in the room. Fugaku and Itachi walked up to Sarutobi's desk. Sarutobi smiled at Itachi.

"I'd almost forgotten in all this excitement," he said in a fatherly tone, "Do you want to be the Hokage, Itachi-kun?"

Without even regarding his father, Itachi bowed at the waist. "It would be my greatest honor Hokage-sama," he said formally.

Itachi would bring peace. No more innocent would die so long as he was Hokage. He wouldn't let another innocent child die, or be sent to war; not while he was leading. He would protect Sasuke and all those in the boy's generation.

Sarutobi smiled. "Sensei now," he said, and Itachi returned the smile, Sarutobi looked at Fugaku. "Are you in agreement?"

Fugaku gave a soft smile. "I had thought Konoha had forgotten about the Uchiha," he said softly, then looked at Itachi. "I'm so proud."

Itachi smiled back. "Thank you otou-sama," he replied.

Sarutobi looked at them both. "May your flames burn bright and be used to protect our beloved village," he said.

They snapped to attention. "Hai!" they chorused.

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And there's the update. I hope you enjoyed it! I might start on some drabbles for ch2's theme so if you have any ideas, please tell me in the comments below.**

**Til next time,**

**Ja ne~!**


	2. The Uchiha Save Naruto

**The Uchiha Save Naruto**

**Summary: Fugaku learns of who saved his clan and while it was strange circumstances, he knew he had to repay their debt. Naruto adopted by Uchiha's fic, not by Fugaku but Fugaku's bro**

**I hadn't known before the time in which the attack occurred but apparently Sasuke and Naruto were eight and seven while 'Tachi was thirteen. So please act as those Naruto was seven when you read the first chapter… Sorry 'bout that…**

**Those who know the Uchiha know that unless within their clan walls, they are all hidden by mental brickwalls. When among their precious people, the Uchiha are warm and loving and extremely protective; the Uchiha probably have the biggest hearts.**

**~?~?~?~ **

October 10th, Naruto's eighth birthday, was going as usual. The Kyuubi festival was going on in the background, people were getting drunk, and half of these drunks were forming a mob. Naruto was running for his life, having made the mistake of leaving his apartment on this accursed day. Chasing after him were people of all sizes and ranks, from men with pitchforks, to ninja with kunai. There was no mercy for the boy.

"Stop running you demon!" shouted one.

Naruto whimpered, barely dodging a kunai coming at him. "Leave me alone!" he screamed. "Jiji! Anyone! Help me please!"

Following and watching over Naruto were supposed to be ANBU, the Hokage's most trusted ninja, but they were turning a blind eye. With the Hokage busy, and no one watching out for him; Naruto was truly alone, he was going to die.

Naruto squeaked when he came across a dead end; looking around frantically, there was no escape. Then scared boy squeezed himself into a corner, sitting fetal position, ducking his head and covering his ears; he knew it was useless, this protective stance would do nothing to protect him, it was over. Finally, the mob caught up.

"You're dead demon!" one ninja shouted, brandishing a demon shuriken.

"Help me," Naruto whimpered weakly.

"That's enough."

Time seemed to freeze. Naruto and the mob looked up at the same time, their eyes finding many people, an army compared to them. Men and women of black hair, and red eyes, all wearing navy blue or black high-collared clothes. Finally, there was something that discerned them from anyone else in the whole village; they all bore the Uchiha fan on them.

"What's the Uchiha clan have to do with this?" a woman asked quietly, not as confident now.

The Uchiha remained silent, all observing their surroundings with their sharingan; watching between the mob or Naruto. Ichio Uchiha, Fugaku's sworn brother, who was leading them all, was facing away from the enemy, watching the crying boy before him. Ichio silently wondered how this boy could of done it. How the boy could have saved his clan.

_"What?" Ichio asked in surprise._

_Ichio and Fugaku were meeting in the clan leader's office, speaking after the great announcement. Itachi was the heir to the Hokage's title, and Sasuke was the next clan heir. Ichio was about to go out with his fellow clan members to celebrate with alcohol when Fugaku had pulled him aside._

_Fugaku nodded silently. "The Hokage has revealed to me that this plan of his was not originally his," he said._

_"Who was it?" Ichio frowned, his eyes narrowing in confusion._

_"A boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki," Fugaku said._

_Ichio's eyes widened. "The Jinjuriki," he whispered in shock._

_Fugaku gave a humorless chuckle. "How ironic," he agreed. "The Kyuubi ruined us and his container is saving us."_

_Ichio frowned. "Why are you tell me all of this nii-san?"_

_Fugaku looked at him. "The Uchiha clan has a life debt to repay."_

Ichio blinked and he was in the present again; silently, he crouched down to be level with the boy. Hesitantly, the boy peeked a single eye open, they met soft, warm, black eyes and a gentle, if small, smile. Suddenly, Naruto felt so safe, safer than he'd ever felt before.

"Oi!" a stupid, brave civilian called out. "What are the Uchiha doing here?! Are you here to kill the demon too?!"

Naruto flinched, hiding again and Ichio frowned. "Please… please make it quick," Naruto begged quietly.

Ichio gritted his teeth. "By order of the Uchiha Clan Leader, Fugaku Uchiha, and the leader of this village, Sarutobi Hiruzen, you are all under arrest for attempted manslaughter of a young child," Ichio said loudly.

Naruto looked up at him in shock and Ichio stood up, turning to the enemy. "Let it be known, from this day forth, Naruto Uzumaki is a protected member of the Uchiha clan. To attack him is to declare war on us."

Finished giving his declaration, the Uchiha police attacked, grabbing the civilians and ninja before they could escape. The alley was filled with screams and shouts and splatter of blood but Ichio ignored it to look at Naruto, who was looking at the Uchiha with an expression of wonder.

Ichio crouched again. "My name is Ichio, Naruto-kun, I am your friend," he said, and offered his hand. "Let me take you home."

Naruto frowned. "My apartment?" he asked.

Ichio shook his head. "No, your new home," he said warmly.

Naruto stared with wide eyes before slowly he reached out too; their hands met and Ichio's held the boy's tightly. Ichio stood, bringing Naruto up and to his chest; instantly they were flanked by by two other Uchiha. Ichio hugged Naruto tightly, the boy slowly relaxing in the warmth the man was giving out, soon falling asleep.

"Let's go home," Ichio said to the other two.

"Sir," they nodded, and the four disappeared in shunshin.

**~?~?~?~**

Midnight, the Uchiha clan compound was peaceful and quiet. All, minus the patrol, were asleep. Fugaku Uchiha, the clan leader, was in his office, awake, waiting. Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke, and four new chakra signatures were there. Fugaku looked up and nodded when he saw the small child in his brother's arms.

"Thank you otouto," Fugaku said.

Ichio nodded, unconsciously rubbing Naruto's back. "They're being arrested as we speak; and they shall be delivered to the Hokage's tower tonight. They will pay and we shall get our way nii-san."

Fugaku nodded, he went to speak again when the shoji door slid open. The four men looked over and saw Sasuke, Fugaku's youngest son and heir, peek his head in, rubbing his eye.

"Papa," Sasuke mumbled tiredly.

"Sasuke-chan," Fugaku murmured lovingly, and stood, picking the boy up. "What is it Sasuke-chan?"

"No kiss," Sasuke said, and yawned.

Fugaku smiled gently. Ever since Itachi had been named the Hokage's heir, and the Uchiha clan's coup had been put to rest, the tension the clan always carried had been lifted. The clan was at peace again, the members' walls breaking down to reveal their true selves again. Now that the stress of the world wasn't on Fugaku's shoulders, he could relax, enjoy life, and love his sons.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-chan," Fugaku replied, and kissed the boy's forehead.

Sasuke let his head drop on his father's shoulder and he noticed the blonde mop on his uncle's own shoulder. "Whatz Naru doin' 'ere?" he slurred.

Fugaku smiled. "Naruto-kun will be staying with here from now on," he said.

"Oh," Sasuke mumbled, not really processing the words since he was so tired. "Ok."

"How about we get you to bed Sasuke-chan," Fugaku suggested, "Naruto-kun can join you."

"...Kay…" Sasuke yawned.

"You are dismissed," Fugaku said to the other two men before looking at his brother, who nodded.

Quietly, to not disturb the rest of the house, Fugaku and Ichio walked up the stairs and towards the boy's room. Sasuke was put down first, given a second kiss, and then Naruto was put down as well; he wasn't kissed but Ichio's ran his fingers through the boy's hair once. Fugaku observed this but said nothing.

"It won't be easy," Ichio said, looking at the sleeping boys.

"No, it won't," Fugaku agreed. "But Naruto-kun has given the Uchiha a second chance at life, and has saved us and this village from many years of turmoil. It's only plain that we return the favor."

"Nii-san," Ichio asked softly. "I must ask, is this for the good of the clan? Or for the good of this boy?"

Fugaku frowned at him. "What did you see in him otouto?" he asked.

Ichio frowned, remembering those sad, hopeless, blue eyes. "No child should ask to be killed quickly," was all he said.

Fugaku grit his teeth. "Ah," he agreed. "_Don't worry Naruto-kun. I may not know you yet but soon, we all will."_

_~The Next Morning~_

"Fugaku what have you done?" Sarutobi asked harshly.

The clan council with the elders was meeting, the civilian leaders absent as the reason of their meeting was a shinobi matter. Fugaku wasn't in trouble but he was now under suspicion, as was Ichio, who was standing by Fugaku side. Fugaku looked at the Hokage with blank, protective eyes: Itachi, who was next to his mentor, looked with blank eyes though he was greatly worried.

Ichio walked forward. "Last night I was commision by Fugaku-sama to pick up Naruto Uzumaki, who was being attacked by a mob of civilians and ninja," he reported, "We arrested them for almost revealing Uzumaki-san's tenant and for attacking a child."

"Why would you do that?" Sarutobi asked, more calmly.

Fugaku was silent for a moment, looking at Sarutobi. "You know why," he said somberly.

No one but Sarutobi, Fugaku, and the Uchiha clan knew that it was Naruto who had saved the Uchiha clan from their prison of hell. Sarutobi's eyes softened and Itachi gave a small smile.

"What are you going to do with him otou-sama?" Itachi asked.

Fugaku frowned. "The Uchiha clan would like to adopt Naruto-kun," he said, and gave his faux reason. "We, the clan leaders, know who Naruto-kun's father is. That man was my best friend, and my team-mate; I owe it to him to adopt the boy."

"Impossible," Danzo said instantly. "No clan may have the jinjuriki; none will rise in political power through him."

"I have no wishes to use him," Fugaku said. "I owe that boy a family."

"The Uchiha don't make families," Koharu said emotionlessly.

The clan leaders, who had gotten the chance to know Fugaku and his clan after their turnaround, glared at the elders for their words, along with Sarutobi. The Uchiha within the room kept carefully blank, protecting themselves, as usual.

"The next hokage is from the Uchiha clan," Ichio said firmly. "And it won't be my brother who adopts Naruto-kun, he already has two sons."

"Then who would?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

"Myself," Ichio said, and Fugaku barely concealed his shock; they hadn't discussed this.

Itachi's eyes widened. "You, Oji-san?" he asked.

Ichio nodded, and looked to the elders. "My wife and I are barren; Naruto-kun would be our son. He would take our name, eat at our table, and be trained by one of the greatest clans in this village."

Sarutobi looked at the man with calm, assessing eyes. "...And will you love this boy? Or will he be ignored? Will he live the life he already has, merely among people who will glare and berate him?" he asked.

"Hiruzen-!" Danzo admonished.

"Silence Danzo," Sarutobi said firmly, still looking at the man.

Ichio nodded. "I will love him as though he were my own. I can't promise to be an expert on raising children but I promise to do my best to raise him, to raise Naruto."

Sarutobi and Ichio shared eye contact for many moments before finally he nodded. "Very well," he said.

"What?" was the collective response.

Sarutobi nodded. "As the Hokage, I grant Ichio Uchiha permission to adopt Naruto Uzumaki," he said with authority. "The papers will be drawn and Ichio will sign them."

"There must be a vote," Homura quickly put in, "This council was created to ensure some form of democracy! And the civilians should have a say!"

"This is a shinobi matter," Fugaku replied calmly. "Naruto-kun is in the academy and he graduates this fall; he is already considered an adult."

"Those opposed to the Hokage's ruling, speak now," Itachi said regally.

The elders raised their hands but no one else protested. Inoichi spoke up. "I say Naruto keep his name Uzumaki, and add Uchiha to it," he said, "This allows for Naruto-kun to leave if he wished."

Ichio nodded. "I accept this," he said.

Sarutobi smiled. "Then it is decided," he said. "Ichio Uchiha will sign later today unless Naruto-kun himself says otherwise. This meeting is adjourned."

Everyone stood, the elders left to stew, and Ichio was congratulated. "Congratulations to your new son Ichio," Fugaku said, "It was unplanned but I know you will protect him."

"I will love him," Ichio corrected gently, and they left with Itachi.

_~The Clan Grounds~_

"Naru? Naru you awake?"

"Mm," the blonde mumbled.

Slowly, blue eyes blinked opened, blinking until they cleared. Naruto was momentarily surprised to see Sasuke, his friend from the academy. He was on a bed, a comfortable bed, something he'd never had before, and he wasn't hurt.

"Ke?" Naruto asked in surprise.

Sasuke smiled happily. "Good morning!" he beamed. "Papa and nii-san are working but Mama is downstairs; she made breakfast!"

Naruto sat up with a frown. "Suke? Am I at your house?" he asked cautiously, he couldn't remember how he got there. (Btw, I pronounce that as Sk-ey if you can get that)

"Mm!" Sasuke beamed with a nod. "Papa and Oji-san brought you here last night; I don't remember what he said but that's okay. We finally got our sleepover!"

Sasuke hopped down from his bed and turned back to Naruto. "Mama put some of my clothes out for you! Put them on then come down to eat!"

Sasuke left and Naruto was left behind, frowning in confusion. What was going on? He remembered vaguely that last night he'd been attacked by the villagers. He was going to die but-... Something had happened… What was it? He couldn't remember.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto jumped and jerked back, his back hitting the wall in fear.

"Naruto-kun! It's okay!"

Naruto gasped and looked up; it was Sasuke's mother, Mikoto. She and Itachi were usually the ones to pick up Sasuke from school everyday. Naruto remembered them because they were nice to him.

"Why am I here?" he asked.

Mikoto smiled, slowly walking up to him, keeping her hands in view. "My brother-in-law brought you last night; you'll be staying here for a while." Mikoto went to the door. "Now get dressed dear, before breakfast gets cold."

Mikoto left and Naruto was left alone again. Looking around, Naruto saw some clothes neatly folded on the end of the bed. Getting up, the boy lifted them up, revealing a pair of tan shorts and a blue shirt with orange flames. They weren't dirty, or hand-me-downs, and cautiously, Naruto brought them to his nose and took a whiff; he sighed in pleasure, they smelled fresh and clean.

Quietly, he put them on and put his old clothes in a hamper he found in the hallway. Carefully, the blonde made his way down the stairs, very careful in checking out his surroundings and ensuring nothing dangerous was around.

"Good morning Naruto-kun."

Naruto jumped. He turned sharply and saw Itachi and two new men in the doorway, entering the home. Before Naruto could say anything, one of the men step forward and announced he was home. Sasuke ran towards the foyer.

"Papa! Aniki!" the boy called and launched himself at his brother.

Itachi grunted on impact and chuckled, hugging his brother tightly. "Hello otouto," he said.

Mikoto peeked into the hallway from the kitchen and smiled at them. "Welcome back, Fugaku, Ichio," she said warmly, and walked over; her and Fugaku shared a kiss. "You're just in time for breakfast."

"Thank you," Fugaku said, then looked at Ichio. "You'll join us?"

Ichio nodded. "Yes I will," he said, then noticed Naruto's eye. "Good morning Naruto-kun."

Ichio walked towards the boy, who partially hidden around a corner, and he crouched down. "Did you sleep well?"

Naruto tilted his head, examining the man before him; he gasped. "I remember you," he said, "You're the man with the army."

Ichio and Fugaku chuckled. "That wasn't an army," Ichio corrected, "That was my family; our family."

"Our family?" Naruto asked.

Mikoto smiled. "We'll talk about it later," she said, "For now, breakfast is ready."

Itachi nodded and carried his brother, who was happily yammering into his ear and Ichio stood, offering his hand to Naruto; after a moment, the blonde took it. The four went to the kitchen, Mikoto and Fugaku staying behind to discuss what had happened. In the kitchen, Itachi and Sasuke sat down, when Ichio tried to follow, Naruto held him back; the man looked down at him.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Ichio asked.

Naruto looked down. "Not supposed to sit at the table," he said softly, "I'll make everything taste nasty."

Ichio, and Itachi who heard as well, barely concealed their wince. Ichio looked at Naruto. "That is not true in the least," he said, "You are always welcome at this table, Naruto-kun, to my table as well. You are welcome here."

Naruto looked at him. "Really?"

"Really," Ichio nodded.

Naruto blushed. "Okay," he said shyly.

Ichio gave the boy a small smile before leading him to the table; Naruto squeaked when he was lifted and sat next to Sasuke. Both of the Uchiha boys smiled at him and their parents walked in, giving smiles as well. They seemed to know what they were doing, to Naruto's perspective, as they didn't hesitate to fill their plates with the vast assortment of foods set out on the table. Naruto was surprised when a plate was placed in front of him; he looked up at Ichio.

"Eat as much as you like," Ichio smiled gently.

Naruto looked in awe. "It's all for me?" he asked.

Mikoto smiled. "That and more," she promised.

"I forgot," Fugaku said lightly, then he smiled at Naruto. "My name is Fugaku Uchiha, I am Sasuke and Itachi's father."

Naruto looked at Ichio. "And your… Ichio? I remember you telling me." he said.

Ichio nodded with a smile. "Ichio Uchiha, I am Fugaku's brother," he confirmed.

Naruto ducked his head, "Thank you for saving me last night," he said to Ichio.

"Don't thank me," Ichio said, "It never should of happened."

Mikoto clapped her hands with a smile, breaking the tension. "Enough of this, let's eat," she smiled.

Like that, the atmosphere became cheerful and happy. Sasuke happily talked to Itachi and and his parents and once Naruto relaxed he too was talking away with Sasuke, and soon Ichio. Mikoto and Fugaku watched with secret smiles as Ichio and Naruto began to bond over their favorite activities, pranking and lying in grass, and their favorite foods. ramen and panko.

Soon, breakfast was done and Naruto watched in wonder as everyone helped each other clean up the kitchen; Sasuke inviting him to help dry. When they were done, Sasuke grabbed his hand.

"Let's go outside!" Sasuke encouraged, "We can play with my friends!"

"Uh- okay!" Naruto agreed, following.

"Play safe!" Mikoto called, though it wasn't necessary. The Uchiha compound was the safest place in all of Konoha.

The four watched with smiles as the two boys ran out of the house. Mikoto smiled at Ichio. "Raising a child isn't easy but it gives quite the reward," she said.

Ichio chuckled in agreement. "I know," he said, patting Itachi's shoulder.

Itachi looked to his mother. "Kaa-san, I must return to the tower," he said, "Thank you for breakfast."

Mikoto smiled. "Have a good day Itachi-chan," she said, and kissed his forehead.

Itachi nodded and turned to his father and uncle. "Tou-sama, Oji-san, you should come to us around noon, that sounds like enough time to create the necessary paperwork," he said.

Fugaku and Ichio nodded. "I'll talk to my wife," Ichio said.

Fugaku looked at him. "Does she even know you've adopted someone?" he asked curiously.

Ichio blushed and scratched his cheek. "Not Naruto-kun," he conceded, "But we did discuss adoption. We just were waiting to decided how to approach you since we don't have any orphans within the clan at the moment."

"Either way I would have allowed you a child," Fugaku said seriously.

Ichio nodded. "Thank you nii-san."

_~Outside~_

"Come on Naru!" Sasuke laughed, pulling the boy.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked, barely keeping up,

"Indra's Corner," Sasuke replied. "It's a park made in Indra-sama's honor! It's where I meet my friends! Look! There is it!"

Naruto complied; they were running towards a field of soft, green grass. There was a small sand pit and a large oak tree that had a tire swing. There was a slide as well as a swing set. The area was small but it was cozy and Naruto could see that it was very well loved.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke grinned. "Kaido! Tatsumaki!" he called back.

Naruto looked over curiously, seeing two youngs girls. The girls both had black hair, one had short hair, the other long, and they both had dark eyes. One girl, with short hair, wore a purple kimono, dirtied from playing. The other girl, with long hair, wore a short, yellow dress that had a white daisy on the front.

Sasuke waved at them and released Naruto's hand. The three Uchiha kids hugged each other tightly and Sasuke pulled back, gesturing to Naruto.

"Guys, this is Naruto, my friend from my class," Sasuke said, then looked at Naruto. "Naru, this is Kaido Uchiha, daughter of Inabi Uchiha, and Tatsumaki Uchiha, daughter of Tekka Uchiha. They've been my friends since I was born."

"Hi," the girls chimed.

Naruto blushed; he didn't have contact with girls often. "Hi," he said.

Sasuke grinned at them. "So what are we going to do today?" he asked curiously.

Tatsumaki grinned. "Sierra-hime's litter have opened their eyes," she said, "We're allowed to visit now!"

"Yes!" Kaido cheered.

"Oh cool!" Sasuke beamed. "I'm glad they're healthy!"

Naruto frowned. "Sierra-hime?" he asked.

Sasuke smiled at him. "The Uchiha are contracted with the panther summons," he explained. "Every Uchiha is given a partner when they become of age and Sierra-hime is Tekka-san's partner. Sierra-hime had her cubs here 'cause she like humans a lot and trust us."

Naruto looked at Tatsumaki in awe. "I've never seen a summon before," he said.

Kaido smiled. "You'll see them all the time here," she said.

"Come one," Tatsumaki said, "Daddy should still be home."

"Mm!" the other two nodded, Naruto following.

The four children started to walk from the park, the three Uchiha talking to each other happily, Naruto's hand held by Sasuke. Naruto was left to his thoughts, confusion being most prominent until Tatsumaki coaxed him into talking too. Soon Naruto was leading the conversation, everyone happily joining in. As they walked through the compound, the Uchiha working on their yards or enjoying the sun smiled as they watched the four children together; nonplussed by Naruto's presence. Naruto was so happy; the lack of glaring and sneers made him forget where he was, that he wasn't hated.

Soon they were at Tatsumaki's home, "Daddy!" she called, running towards the door.

The door opened and an emotionless man peered out. "Tatsu," he said blandly and the girl giggled, hugging his legs.

"Can we see Sierra-hime?" Kaido asked excitedly.

Tekka looked at them, his eyes pausing on Naruto for a moment before he nodded. "Ou-ou-out b-b-back. C-cubs pl-playing," he stuttered. (_translation: out back, cubs playing)_

The three Uchiha beamed and Naruto tilted his head curiously; this guy sounded like Hinata but he didn't look nervous. The man actually looked quite calm as he dismissed them by patting Tatsumaki's hair and walking away. Beaming, they walked in, and removed their shoes to carry inside the house towards the backyard. Naruto watched Tekka leave and Tatsumaki noticed his attention.

"Daddy talks a little different," Tatsumaki said gently.

Naruto looked at her. "Why? Is something wrong with him?" he asked.

Kaido shook her head. "Nothing's wrong with Oji-san," she said. "He was injured when he was a genin and couldn't talk for a while."

"He started talking again when I was born," Tatsumaki said.

"Oh," Naruto said simply before he was shushed.

"Sierra-hime says we have to be quiet with the babies," Tatsumaki said and the three nodded.

Replacing their shoes to their feet before walking outside, Naruto was momentarily surprised to hear the sound of kittens and purring. They walked towards the only tree in the backyard and Naruto stared while the three Uchiha walked on. Under the tree was a large, horse-sized panther with dark purple fur and amber eyes, tenderly caring for seven kittens.

"Wow," Naruto breathed.

The mother looked up. "Hello children," she purred, licking Sasuke's head. "I see you brought a new friend."

Sasuke giggled, picking up a wondering kitten. "This is Naruto, he's Oji-san's new friend," he said.

"Which Uncle?" Sierra chuckled, batting her tail at a cub.

"Ichio-oji," Sasuke replied.

"Ah," Sierra said, then looked at Naruto. "Come Naru-kun, come play. These are my babies, the Uchiha clan's newest friends."

Naruto walked forward cautiously, petting Sierra's snout before sitting down to play with the rambunctious kittens. Naruto picked one up, it was teal and purple, like it's brothers and sisters.

"They'll belong to the Uchiha?" Naruto asked curiously, petting the kitten.

Sierra chuckled. "They, none of us, belong to the Uchiha," she said, "We are their family, their friends. We trust each other; it's why I had my babies here, because I trust and love Tekka-kun."

Naruto tilted his head. "Is it always like that?" he asked.

Kaido shook her head. "The Hyuuga used to have boar summons but the boars didn't like them since they were butt-heads," she said, playing with her choice kitten.

Sierra smiled. "Some summons don't like their summoners and will break contract. Inomaru, their leader, said that the Hyuuga were too prideful and unwilling to change," she said.

"The Hyuuga are okay," Tatsumaki shrugged. "Daddy's teammate was a Hyuuga; they didn't like each other either but Hyuuga-san saved Daddy for me so he's okay."

Sierra nodded in agreement. "Hizashi-san was a very nice man," she said.

The conversation ended at that and the four continued to play with the kittens under the oak tree, happily chattering with each other. So much time passed, no one noticed it was noon until Tekka opened the backdoor and told them it was time for lunch. Tekka, whose wife had died from childbirth, had already made a lunch of miso soup and assorted onigiri with daifuku for dessert.

As they ate, Naruto couldn't help but think of how much fun he was having. Never before had Naruto smiled no much, or eaten so much food that tasted so great, or had ever felt so happy in general. Most importantly, besides Sasuke, he'd never made so many friends so easily or quickly. This day has been a dream come true.

"Ar-ar-are y-you ha-havi-i-ing f-f-fun, Na-Naruto-to-k-kun?" Tekka asked, looking at the blonde. (_Are you having fun, Naruto-kun?)_

"Mm!" Naruto beamed, eating another strawberry daifuku.

"Tekka-oji makes the best food," Kaido grinned.

"Can you make dango for our graduation ceremony?" Sasuke asked curiously, licking his thumb.

Tekka nodded. "If-if-if y-you wi-wish S-sas-sas-ke-k-kun," he said, and marked a calendar on the fridge. (_If you wish Sasuke-kun.)_

"I want Mitarashi!" Kaido cheered, throwing her hands up.

"Chadango!" Tatsumaki agreed.

"Goma, 'cause it's not too sweet" Sasuke said, then looked at Naruto. "What about you Naru?"

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Me?" he asked.

They all looked at him with smiles. "Yea," Sasuke said, "You'll be graduating too won't you?"

Naruto frowned, looking down ashamed. "I can't make a clone," he admitted.

Tekka frowned; had they not trained him to control it's chakra? "I-I-Ichio-s-sa-san wi-will t-t-teach-teach y-y-you," he stuttered to the boy. (_Ichio-san will teach you.)_

Naruto tilted his head. "Ichio will?" he asked in confusion.

Before Tekka could explain, there was a knock at the door; the man looked at it from the corner of his eye before he stood. Tekka walked toward the door.

"Are we expecting someone Daddy?" Tatsumaki asked.

Tekka opened the door and the kids were surprised by the guests outside. "Papa, Mama, Nii-san," Sasuke said in surprise, and hopped down from his seat. "Oji-san, Oba-chan, what are you all doing here?"

At the door was Sasuke's whole family, and Ichio, with a woman next to him. The woman was pale skinned with black eyes and long, black hair that was done up in a bun with chopsticks. The woman was dressed in a light, lavender colored kimono with a light green obi.

Naruto peaked around Sasuke. "Jiji!" Naruto beamed, running outside.

Sarutobi, who was standing by Inabi and Itachi, smiled and caught the child. "Hello Naruto-kun," he said lovingly, hugging the boy tightly.

Naruto giggled, enjoying his grandfather's warmth. "What are you doing here Jiji?" he asked, pulling away.

Sarutobi chuckled. "I was just checking on you," he said. "Are you having fun here?"

"Mm!" Naruto nodded, "Mikoto-nee-chan made me breakfast and I got to play with 'Suke and his friends! But they're my friends too now! And-! And-."

Sarutobi laughed. "Calm down Naruto-kun," he said, "You have all the time to tell me about your day. For now, Ichio-san and his wife has something to tell you."

Naruto looked up at Ichio and the woman curiously, "What is it?" he asked.

Ichio and the woman smiled at each other before crouching to be level with the boy, who appreciated it. "Naruto-kun, this is my wife, Saikaya," Ichio said, gesturing to her.

Naruto smiled at her. "Hi Sai-nee-chan!" he said.

Saikaya sniffled, "Hello Naruto-kun," she smiled, and a tear slid down her face despite her smile.

Naruto tilted his head at her with a frown, "Why are you crying Nee-chan?" he asked.

Saikaya smiled, "I'm happy Naruto-kun," she said. "Very happy."

Naruto beamed. "Good for you!" he said. "Whatcha happy about?"

Ichio chuckled. "My wife and I can't have babies Naruto-kun," he said, "My wife and I have been looking to adopt. We found the perfect son last night and we want to bring him home."

Naruto's eyes flashed with sadness, nearly unnoticed before he gave a fake grin. "Yeah? Who? Do I know him?" he asked.

Everyone shared a small laugh and Ichio smiled at him. "Yes, I believe you do," Saikaya said softly.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki," Ichio finished.

The kids and Tekka gasped while Naruto froze, his eyes widening. "...Me?" he whispered, pointing at himself.

"Ah," Ichio nodded.

"Will you be our son Naruto-kun?" Saikaya asked hopefully.

Against his will, Naruto's mask broke and he choked, tears pouring down his face. "You don't want me," he argued. "I'm a bad kid, I'm a demon. I'm nothing."

Tears pooled in Saikaya's eyes as well as Mikoto's and the girls while the men's eyes hardened in anger. Ichio's hardened in something else and he pulled Naruto to his chest, hugging the boy tightly.

"You are not nothing," Ichio said firmly. "You are Naruto Uzumaki, a citizen of the Konoha village and a beloved member of the Uchiha clan. And if given the chance, I want you to be Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha, beloved son of Ichio and Saikaya Uchiha."

The more Ichio spoke, the tighter Naruto was held, and the more Naruto cried. "I don't know how to have a family," Naruto whimpered.

"I don't either," Ichio said, "But I'm willing to learn."

Ichio released Naruto and they looked at each other. "Let's learn together."

Naruto sniffled, wiping his eyes before he nodded. "Okay," he said.

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I really liked this. I think I'll start writing drabbles with this and I'll rewrite chapter 1 I think. If you have any ideas for any drabbles, please, drop a line and tell me in the reviews. and if you have any Uchiha OCs, hit me with your best shot! Why not?!**

**And if I do continue this then it will be drabbles of Naruto having a family, not of Naruto having a time skip and continuing by canon. I already fucked up the whole story line by having the Uchiha live and Naruto join so I won't go into that.**

**Til next time,**

**Ja ne~!**


End file.
